


我古伊娜今天有话说

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 又名小师弟恋爱观察日记
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	我古伊娜今天有话说

**Author's Note:**

> 又名小师弟恋爱观察日记

【00】  
我想做世界第一的大剑豪。  
尽管我老爸说，作为一个女孩子，这是很难的。  
但我怎么会是一般的女孩子。  
终有一天，我要告诉全世界，女孩子也是大剑豪！

【01】  
什么？你问索隆？  
哈，那个家伙，是跟我争第一的傻了吧唧臭小孩，天天就会摆臭脸，一张脸上永远带着“离我800米”的凶恶之气，偏偏一群小女生好像还挺受用，每年剑道社招新起码有一半妹子得是冲他来的。  
但是怎么说，我以前觉得这种事挺烦人的，毕竟哗啦啦一堆人往那一站，结果没几个是真心想练剑道的，你说我作为一社长能高兴起来么？但是现在看来，我又觉得这群无知纯情小姑娘实在有点可怜，完全是在“错付情衷”嘛……  
诶！等一下，等一下…嘘——我也是不久前才确定的，不要胡说八道！  
嗯？你想知道是谁。  
啊……也不是不可以啦，哼，这小子前两天弄脏我一本漫画书还没赔呢，今天就便宜你了，那么，我就来讲讲这事儿吧。  
对了！保密啊，不许说是我讲的！绝对不许！

【02】  
说起来，他俩“孽缘”的开始应该是我。  
诶，打住，瞎脑补什么玛丽苏情节呢。  
是这样的，那小子头天晚上的碗没洗干净，所以第二天早上我决定不给他做早饭。他也是硬气，二话不说就拎着书包出了门，连中午的便当都没拿。  
老实说，我当时第一个想法居然是这小子一个人出门能找到去学校的路吗？  
对，如你所想，他是个路痴。而且，你知道吧，他还不是那种一般的路痴，他是一个十字路口就能打败的路痴，是路痴之王！  
你不要笑，我很认真的！  
关键你说他路痴也就算了，但你永远也不知道会在哪里捡到一只迷路的索隆。  
但是那天早上很奇怪，索隆居然准时到学校了，你知道这是多么令人震惊的事件吗？！  
就好比小黄鸡突然拎起拳头说要遨游天际，大老虎突然磨平尖牙说要和小兔子做朋友。  
我的天，这是足以让人铭记一生的事情啊，能够索隆吹一辈子了！  
我当时就震惊了。  
  
【03】  
索隆会住进我们家真是件难以预料的事情。  
老爸是开剑道馆的，在这个小城市还算有点名气。  
那是个夏天，有个脸臭臭的脏兮兮小屁孩突然跳到剑道馆门口。  
说实话，真把我吓了一跳，你说这么一小孩儿怎么就一个人乱跑呢。  
但他本人好像对此没有任何不适，进门就是一副嚣张的架势，嚷嚷着要踢馆。老爸是个随和的人，尽管这孩子怎么看怎么都像是来捣乱的，但他没有说什么，只是微微笑着让我去比试。  
好家伙，这孩子绝对是来搞笑的吧，上来就把放在框里的竹刀全拿手上，嘴里还叼着几把。  
嚯，您这哪儿是来踢馆，是来杂耍吧。  
我听见旁观人的嗤笑声，尽管我也觉得好笑，但我没有笑，因为老爸说了，要尊重你的对手。  
但我也不想跟连剑都不会拿的傻逼多加纠缠。  
结果显而易见，我只用一招就解决了他。  
他很是不平，被打得跌坐在地上，抬头狠狠地瞪我，像只凶狠的小兽。  
凭空出现的流浪小孩也不能就这样不管。  
几经辗转，我们才知道他原本就是市里福利院的孩子，叫索隆。这小孩简直就像石头缝里蹦出来的一样，双亲不明，发现他的时候就是一个人。  
那天日头大得很，老爸问他：“想学剑道吗？”  
绿头发的小孩抿着嘴想了一会儿，然后大声回答道：“想！我想当世界第一大剑豪！”  
童声稚嫩，却掷地有声。  
阳光真是太刺眼了。

【04】  
话说那天索隆完成了“一个人找到了去学校的路”这一光辉成就，但奇怪的事不止这一件。  
比如，这傻逼还在跟我置气，他连着好几天没带便当。  
喂，没洗干净碗的人是你吧，被影响的人是我吧，怎么倒像我欠了他了。  
但这不重要，重要的是尽管他没带便当但他看起来也不像饿着了，每天放学后的社团训练还是生龙活虎得跟打了鸡血一样。  
这不可能。我们学校又没有小商店，除非他那绿头发真有进行光合作用的功能。  
这显然更不可能，他要有这特异能力，该直接送进研究所。而通过我近十年的观察，他应该没有。  
但我死活想不出来他到底吃的什么。  
直到有一天，我看见他和一个高高瘦瘦的金发男生并肩走在路上。

【05】  
高高瘦瘦的金发男生叫山治。  
个儿高腿长，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，对女孩子还温柔，标准校园男神配置，还是校足球队的一把好手，射门之后撩个下衣摆擦汗能引得一帮小姑娘哇哇尖叫。  
不得不说，是挺好看的，不，我的意思是，是挺帅的。  
不过没用。  
因为他有个致命特点。  
那是我第一次正式见他。  
山治到剑道社的训练场找索隆，我正在做基础挥剑练习，刚结束一组准备拿毛巾擦擦汗，身边就刮来了一阵异常旋风，还是带桃心的那种。  
啧，我没骗你，是真的有桃心啊，还是粉色的呢，一瞬间让人以为身处校园偶像剧拍摄现场。  
“啊，今天的风儿甚是温柔，谢谢你让我与她相遇！啊，爱情啊，请尽情取笑在痛苦中煎熬的我吧！飒爽美丽的小姐啊，若能让我与你相识，我愿……”  
“呵，花痴卷眉君。”  
“哈？你小子说什么?”  
“谁应就说谁呗，花痴卷眉！”  
“你找打是吧？”  
“有本事就来啊。”  
……  
哇哦，真热情。

【06】  
老实说，其实他们两个看起来真的不像是会有交集的样子，他们有太多太多的不一样了。  
比如说？  
嗯……那可有太多了。  
比如说，山治天生就对女孩子有种超乎生命的热情，就像我上边儿说的那样，什么“星辰大海也比不过你的双眼，你就是我爱情的奇遇……”诸如此类的垃圾油腻话，他可以在五分钟内对着好几个女孩讲出，还不带重样的。  
但是索隆，就天然地对女生没什么兴趣，他从来都不找女孩子讲话，人家请他帮忙的时候又二话不说，事后人女孩子红着脸低着头请他喝奶茶什么的，这家伙就挠挠头说要回家睡觉。我的天，我是不明白怎么会有人喜欢这种……那什么，这叫禁欲高冷系是吧。  
然后因为他俩有很多不一样，所以就经常吵架，吵着吵着还要动手，他们是真打架，你一拳我一脚，打得还挺认真。  
最后两个人都靠在墙边儿喘气，额头上全是汗。  
山治会捋一把头发，然后语气淡淡地问索隆明天想吃什么。  
那口气，就像在问下节上什么课。  
啊，对了，把路痴之王带到学校并进行投食的人就是他。  
山治家里是开餐馆的，还是家法国餐厅，叫巴拉蒂，挺有名的，他平时就给家里帮忙，我曾经跟着蹭了几次，手艺是真不赖。  
不过我严重怀疑他是不是有喂食的癖好，要不就凭索隆那一脸臭屁样儿，他们怎么能说上话呢？

【07】  
但不管怎么说，我还挺高兴的。  
索隆的朋友不算多，不是说他人缘不好，而是他好像和大多数同龄人不一样。我总觉得这小子的野心简直大得离谱，他是那种可以用一脸理所当然的表情大喊出“我要做世界第一”的人。  
那种狂妄的态度要么让人生厌，要么让人敬佩。  
而人都喜欢用匆匆一瞥给初识的人打下标签，索隆，难免用这嚣张样得到了不太好的评价，虽说这小子也不怎么在乎就是了。  
但是山治真的不一样。  
那天索隆不大高兴，社团里的训练一直没什么进展，而他也即将迎来一场比赛。  
别看他这样，这家伙可是剑道社副社长，虽然平时一副冷淡的样子，实际上一直对社团很上心。  
当时他一个人坐在场地边，默默地擦着手里的竹刀。  
然后啪的一下，有个巴掌落在他脑门上。  
还挺响，我隔着十几米都听得清清楚楚的。哦，当时的情况可真是不怎么样，他生气了，是真的很生气，他皱着眉头，站起来二话没说就一拳头给山治招呼过去了。  
然后山治，少见地对这突如其来的恶劣态度没说什么，他游刃有余地躲避、还击，看起来就像是专门来打这一架似的。  
最后两个人都打累了，双双躺在地上喘气，额头上满是汗水，胸口微微起伏着。  
他们一人躺了一边，所以山治用脚踢了索隆的肩膀，很轻的一下。  
“绿藻头。”  
……  
索隆没理他。  
他撑起身看了一眼，绿头发少年闭着眼睛不看他，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，于是他笑着坐到他身边。  
夕阳从场馆门口射进来，落在山治的背后，这让他整个人像被镀了层毛边儿，温暖又朦胧，让人无端联想起毛茸茸的橘色小狐狸。  
“怎么？大剑豪就这么小气。”他笑着说道：“会赢的。”  
索隆突然睁开眼来看他。  
“我是说，比赛，你一定会赢的。”  
山治依旧笑着，就是那种唇角一勾，一个非常浅淡的弧度，能给人莫名的心安与鼓励。然后索隆——传闻中剑道社的冷面禁欲帅哥，好像听到了什么非常让人不好意思的话，他蹭的一下从地上窜起，别过头去不看山治，然后不耐烦地大声说道：“那是当然的了！”  
虽然那小子一副凶巴巴的样子，可我分明听见他声音下是掩藏不住的得瑟与笑意。

【08】  
不是，我没有，那个时候我还没有发现，虽然他们两个已经好得离谱了，但是我认为他们就是单纯的哥儿们。是后来，我才开始怀疑的，诶……总之，你听我讲吧。  
后来到索隆比赛了，但他那场打得挺不认真的，上场之前视线就一直往观众席飘，没能看见想见的人，倒把一众小姑娘搞得捂脸低头的。  
呐，这个“想见的人”估计用脚趾头也能想出来。  
索隆一向对剑道以外的事情不上心，那次倒非常认真地找比赛负责人乌索普给山治留了个座位。然后长鼻子就一脸神经兮兮地揽着他肩膀问是不是有女朋友了，把索隆急得红了脸，最后挨了一记爆栗子。  
结果传闻中的“女朋友”没出现，第一排空个座，格外显眼。  
比赛间隙，那小子时不时就往观众席瞟，也就这场只是普通联谊赛，要不然他的头早就被我敲爆了。  
到了下半场，山治终于来了。当时他的声音混在人群的欢呼里，索隆却一下就听见了（我也是看见他往那边看了才知道山治来了）。  
他站在观众坐席旁边，校服外套攥在手里，衬衫领扣松了几颗，胸膛微微起伏着，看来是跑着赶来的了。  
场上的索隆简直像棵蔫了的小树苗突然见了水，蹭一下就冒起来了。这么说可能不太贴切，但真的就是这样的，他一改先前的沉闷散漫，出招突然变得凌厉，没几个回合，就用一个漂亮的斩击画上了句号。  
全场的观众都沸腾起来，大家欢呼鼓掌，为这精彩的一幕。  
可少年站在聚光灯下，目光直直穿过了人群，他的脸上洋溢着胜利者的喜悦。  
目光的那一头，是一个金发少年，他拨弄着额前汗湿的头发，唇边是暖暖笑意。

【09】  
自从比赛之后，我就觉得这两小子的关系有点奇怪。  
且不说山治一来比赛现场，索隆就跟从“待机”变“启动”似的。  
就说平时，山治依旧给他做午饭，也不嫌弃平白多了个饭桶。金发少年每天中午出现在教室门口的时候，索隆那昏昏欲睡的脑袋立马就能抬起来。  
我觉得那头绿毛下面该藏着双耳朵，原本耷拉着，得到信号就会警觉竖起。  
而这信号，就是山治。  
有时山治校队训练结束早，还会到剑道社这边来等索隆。  
他盘着双腿坐在场地旁边，手上拿一本书看着。  
然后训练的间隙，某只绿毛大猫就会往一个固定的方向望去。等到少年若有所觉抬起头，他又立马没事人一样撇开视线。  
呵，真狡猾呀。

我跟我朋友也关系好，可我也没见了她就像被捋顺了毛啊。  
我觉得这事儿很不对，可也想不出为什么，更没办法直接去问当事人，直接去问：“你和山治什么关系？”这也太奇怪了吧，我可没这个脸。

【10】  
“啊……不好意思，古伊娜小姐，如果你觉得很为难的话，也可以不用回答我。”  
“啊，不，不为难！怎么会呢？哈哈哈哈……”  
啊，原来有些事情并不是你不想管就可以不用管的。  
对的，没错，山治，约我，一起，出来，挑礼物，给他所说的某个脾气很坏的朋友。  
天啊，你是认真的吗？兄弟。我简直想要直接抓住他的肩膀一阵狂摇，啊，我的天，半个月后过生日的，脾气臭的，喜欢剑道的，你很讨厌的（也许），还能用到我的参考意见的，除了那个家伙还有谁啊？！  
为什么我们要在这里如此辛苦地打哑谜呢？呜……  
“果然还是绿色的比较好吧，和笨蛋绿……啊，我是说，和……和他挺配的。”  
啊，是啊，挺配的，和头发一个色号呢。  
我终究没能忍心戳破这撇脚生硬的转折，商店里的暖黄灯光照在身上很是温柔，货架上摆放的各种小玩意精致漂亮，山治手里拿着一条深绿色的围巾，我隐约看见那头金发下的浅淡红色。  
我大概……算是明白了。

后来回去的路上，我随意地问了下山治对索隆什么看法。  
他坐在车窗旁边，一张嘴劈里啪啦就数落了一大堆缺点，什么是个超级大路痴啦，身上老是有汗臭味，喜欢丢三落四，对待女孩子也不够温柔……听得我都要怀疑索隆真有这么差劲吗？  
但最后，他笑着说了一句：“总之，他是个可靠的人，会让人相信他。”  
车窗外人来人往，街景呼啸而过，初冬的风从窗缝里溜进来，吹起他额前的一缕头发。

【11】  
再后来，再后来……就是我看到实锤了嘛！哎呀，你怎么还要听啊，行吧行吧，反正都讲到这里了。  
后来是山治比赛的时候，和隔壁校队的联谊赛。那天也是索隆生日。  
我和索隆都去看了。  
山治那天踢得相当好，几个漂亮的射门下来，全场小姑娘都给他尖叫，他本人也相当受用，休息间隙一直不停地给场上发射粉色桃心，整个人扭成一股夸张的粉色旋风。  
只是我身旁的这位好像就不大受用了，他还戴着山治刚送的围巾，眉头皱得死紧，我觉得能夹死蚊子，任凭周围的欢呼声再大，气氛再热烈，索隆愣是一句话没讲。  
我忍不住想笑，之前山治给他围围巾的时候，对，因为索隆这笨蛋害羞得太过头，山治觉得气氛太奇怪了，于是就直接拽着他脖子，不由分说给他围上了。我也十分配和假装认不出这围巾。  
然后比赛结束，山治还没来得及到观众台前跟他的甜心女孩儿们致谢就被一只手拉走了。  
他们站在一个小角落里，山治身上匆忙套了件大衣，脸上红扑扑的，像是冻的，然后索隆取下围巾，就是山治刚送他的，他把山治慢慢围起来，双手隔着落在胸前的布料握住山治的手，他甚至低头在那双指节通红的手上吻了一下。  
对的，就是那个对着女孩子一点也不解风情的呆头索隆，他也能如此温柔。  
我没有继续看下去，毕竟这是属于他们的时间。球场上人来人往，大家都忙着享受这热烈的氛围，而在无人的角落，有小小的浪漫秘密。

【12】  
直到现在，山治也还会给索隆带午饭，心情好的时候甚至允许他点餐，而作为报答，索隆会到他们家的餐馆帮忙。  
总之，情况已经到了老爸都开始疑惑，为什么家里少了一张吃饭的嘴，当我把事情告诉他的时候，怎么说呢，他的脸上出现了一种仿佛看透一切的奇怪笑容：“哦，是男同学还是女同学呀？”当时我丈二和尚摸不着头，只疑惑老爹问这个干嘛，现在想来，只怕姜还是老的辣。  
我？你说我有什么想法？不，我并没有什么想法。  
索隆生日那天，我就直接找了他，单刀直入地问他是不是。我的老天爷，那可真是太有意思了。楞头小子听我说完之后愣了足足好几秒，然后一张脸迅速烧成了西红柿，支支吾吾了半天也说不出个所以然。  
剑道社的冷面悍将居然也是会为恋爱脸红的小男生，这场面只怕是此生难见。  
我本来就没想为难他，谁知道竟然把他憋成这个样子，倒让我觉得自己是个过分的人。  
无可奈何，我只好叫他别紧张，我只是问问，要真是的话，就别一天到晚老跟人家吵架，餐馆那边儿也跑得勤一点，别人家喊你了，你才去……  
等等，我怎么像个老妈子似的？！  
……

【13】  
今天的训练很顺利，剑道社早早收了班。索隆把东西一收，包一挎，长腿一迈就要往左走。  
“咳…嗯…方向反了。”  
往左是出校门，往右是校队训练场。  
他的腿定在半空，整个人凝滞了那么一两秒。然后转过头看我，脸上带着既想反驳又不想的纠结，颇有点说不清道不明的意思。  
他最近几天基本都去等山治一起回家，可这家伙的路痴实在是个大毛病。  
唉……天可怜见，我为什么帮人帮到这个份儿上？  
最后他皱着眉头，像是下了极大地决心，一双嘴唇嗫喏半天憋出句含混不清的道谢。  
我忍不住想笑，不明白爱情竟有这样的威力。昔日呲牙咧嘴的猛兽也会别扭地示好。  
我不知道怎么去评价这段爱恋，又或许说我并没有这样的资格。这是属于他们的事情，只是他们尚且年少，未来有太多的可能，太多选择，人不会总是一样的……  
“喂!绿藻头，回去了！”  
是山治的声音，他站在路的另一边挥手，背后是漫天夕阳。落日用它的热情晕染过苍穹，绮丽而绚烂的色彩交融进天际，丝丝缕缕，难舍难分，像是情人温柔的喃呢亲吻。  
索隆颇为高兴地应了一声，然后又马上撇撇嘴，好像是觉得自己高兴得太明显，最后他双手插兜向着路那头的金发少年走去。  
山治照例挖苦他一句怎么走得那么慢，是不是年纪大了（附赠一踢），然后两个人又斗起嘴来……  
这世上有些事瞬息万变，像是太阳一出雪便化，秋风一吹叶便落；而有些东西亘古不变，像是漫漫历史中探求的真理，像是人深埋心底的感情；但这些并非一瞬间就能洞察，它需要时间来佐证。  
未来有很久很久，而他们正当年少。

End——


End file.
